Fellowship Plays Life
by ladyskittles
Summary: The Fellowship plays the Game of Life.. But it becomes insane
1. Let's Play a Game!

Author's Note: I am very insane right now. well I always am.. hmmm. REVIEW and ENJOY!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (narrator with strange voice) "and so, after the ring was destroyed and the fellowship is living in some strange house in the shire they decided to play the Game of Life. They all gathered, even the dead fellowship played."  
  
Boromir: Make me feel left out why don't you.  
  
Narrator: And so it was, that the game began.  
  
Pippin: Let's play a game!  
  
Merry: what game?  
  
Pippin: Monopoly?  
  
Merry: No Pippin, that game takes too long.  
  
Pippin: Checkers?  
  
Sam: Hey I want to play too!  
  
Pippin: well then.  
  
Frodo: Let's Play the Game of Life!  
  
Pippin: Sure Why not.. HEY ARAGORN!!!!!!! *Screams to aragorn even though he is standing right next to him* Do you want to play Life?  
  
Aragorn: Fine, if I must. *Hits legolas* If the King of Gondor has to play so do you.  
  
Legolas: But I'm TOO PRETTY too play.  
  
Boromir: *tackles legolas* AHHH!!! SHUT UP!!!! You are GOING TO PLAY!!!!  
  
Legolas: But... I'm soo pretty o sooo pretty, and witty and BRIIIIGGHTTT!!!!  
  
Gandalf: NO YOU ARENT!!!!! So you better shut up before I curse you forever.  
  
Gimli: Can I be the wittle blue car?  
  
Sam: Sure. But I'm the Green Car!!!  
  
Creepy Narrator: And so it begins. the game of life...  
  
Everyone: SHUT UP!!!!!! *slaps narrator* 


	2. Newcomers Join and Team Management

Author's Note: I feel very um.. Insane right now, so this may be weird, I don't know how much insaneness there will be in this chapter.... Awww I just lost my creativity!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll try to write more though.  
  
Aragorn: Um. Shouldn't that annoying narrator start talking??  
  
Narrator: ..  
  
Legolas: He probably was knocked out by my beautifulnesssss..  
  
Boromir: YOU WISH!!!!!!!  
  
Legolas: you're just jealous. The Dead Look Doesn't look Good on you Boromir.  
  
Boromir: ARGH!!!!! *tackles legolas*  
  
Gimli: SHUT UP!!!!!! ARGH!!!!  
  
Frodo: Just take the damn little cars. there is blue, green, red, wihte, and orange.  
  
Sam: but that's only five cars..  
  
Pippin: and there are *counts* 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 EIGHT of us.  
  
Merry: Nine.  
  
Pippin: Right, Nine of us.  
  
Frodo: So that'd be 3 teams and one person playing by them self.  
  
Aragorn: Well we'll choose teams by picking names out of a hat..  
  
*Door opens loudly and everyone looks and stares at the newcomers: haldir, glorfy, faramir, and eomer*  
  
Haldir: You Guys are having a party! And YOU DIDN'T INVITE US?! Let's Gasp and Point!!  
  
Glorfy: *gasps and points* whatcha guys doing??  
  
Merry: we're just hanging out.  
  
Pippin: ..Playing LIFE!  
  
Gandalf: FOOL OF A TOOK! Now THEY *gives the newcomers a glance* have to play. Aragorn: Fine Fine, We'll have to redo the teams again. so there are 13 of us now? And 5 cars? Well lets do the math. um.. anyone know?  
  
Pippin: I DO!  
  
Merry: No you don't..  
  
Legolas: does it matter? As long as I the pretty nancing elf is not on a team with a smelly man..  
  
Faramir, Boromir, Eomer and Aragorn: HEY! WE ARE NOT - ALWAYS SMELLY!  
  
Legolas: as I was saying, as long as I'm not on a team with a notalwayssmellyman then my prettiness won't be ruined.  
  
Gandalf: So now there are 13.. And 5 cars. if each team has THREE and one person plays alone then it works out..  
  
Aragorn: OK. Well let's pick names out of this conveniently located hat that happens to have everyone's names on little pieces of paper in it. And the Teams are.. 


	3. That Narrator and Getting Teams

Author's Note: I have no idea how much more insane I can get or how much more I can write. I'm just addicted to writing this story, and I'm bored. So you must forgive me there. Ok Review please so I can know what to add or what to make happen. All right back to the story.  
  
Narrator: Anyways, Before we left off aragorn the annoying king of Gondor, was about to pick teams.  
  
Haldir, Eomer, Glorfy, and Faramir: WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!  
  
Boromir: That is the damned narrator who has been annoying us. we knocked him out. I guess we'll have to again.. QUICK! Who has something heavy?  
  
Gandalf: Let's throw that Rock over there at him!  
  
Aragorn: *picks us rock and throws it at narrator* it looks like he's out.  
  
Pippin: Just to be sure.. *nods at the rest of the hobbits and they jump and attack narrator*  
  
Aragorn: Back to these teams.. First Team: *picks out name* Haldir.. *passes hat to Gandalf to pick a name*  
  
Gandalf: *picks name* Frodo..  
  
(I'll just let you try and guess and at the end you can see if you were right)  
  
Legolas: NOT FAIR! I GOT THE TEAM WITH TWO SMELLY MEN!!!!  
  
Glorfy: Well I'm the TALL One in my group.  
  
Eomer: I feel you Glorfy. At least my group isn't boring..  
  
Haldir: If either of you touches me, you shall fear death.  
  
Frodo: BUT YOU AND BOROMIR DIED!!!!! I CANT BE WITH DEAD MEN!!  
  
Haldir: HEY IN THE MOVIE I DIED! In the book I didn't.  
  
Aragorn: NOOOOO! I get the conceited nancing elf!!!!!  
  
Gandalf: FOOLS! ALL OF YOU! JUST SHUT UP AND CHOOSE A TEAM NAME AND COLOR!!  
  
Well Here are the Teams  
  
Team One| The Dead Team: Haldir, Frodo, Boromir| Red Car  
  
Team Two| Twosmellymenandthenancingelf team: Legolas, Faramir, Aragorn |green car  
  
Team Three| Drinkers Team: Eomer, Merry, Pippin | white car  
  
Team Four| Gs Team: Glorfy, Gimli, Sam| orange car  
  
Team Five| Mithrandir Team: Gandalf| blue car..  
  
Gimli: But I WANTED THE BLUE CAR! ARGH! GANDALF, I KNEW THAT WIZARD WAS BEHIND THIS TREACHARY!!!!!!!  
  
Author's Note: Can you believe it takes me 3 chapters before I EVEN get for the game to start? Review please! Give me Ideas on what else to add. 


	4. of Soda And Things

Author's Note: I know I haven't added in ages, I started a 4th chapter, but I cant find it, so here's chapter 4. pt. II  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. NOTHING AT ALL.except the sugar that makes me hyper..  
  
Narrator: AS the teams have been formed the game commences. The Dead team is going first.  
  
Glorfindel: DIDN'T YOU GUYS KILL THAT GUY?!?!  
  
Aragorn: I wish.  
  
Everyone: *attacks narrator and attempts to kill him again, they tie him to a chair then throw burning marshmallows at him*  
  
Boromir: that should last a while.  
  
Gandalf: Okay, are you gusy going to COLLEGE? Or CAREER?  
  
Frodo n Boromir: Coll- (they get cut off)  
  
HALDIR: o we want CAREER!  
  
Frodo n Boromir: *smack head*  
  
(frodo picks career card) Frodo: O great guys, we're Salespeople!!!  
  
Pippin: HAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Boromir: Just wait till you find out what you are. you twit.  
  
Pippin: SAVE ME MERRY! *hides behind merry!*  
  
(Haldir picks the salary card) Haldir: JOYOUS! $40,000.  
  
Glorfy: HAHA! YOUR POOOR!  
  
Frodo: Goodness Glorfindel. Chill out!!!! For YOU WILL RECEIVE THE 20!!!  
  
GLORFY: NOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Legolas: Let's take a break. All in favor? (everyone raises hand)  
  
Legolas: it's settled then. Let's play truth or dare.  
  
Merry: at least it's not truth or truth.  
  
Legolas: wait, I change my mind. KAREOKEE!!  
  
Faramir: *whispers to aragorn* I knew spiking legolas's soda was a bad idea. o shit, boromir drank some of the soda too! NOOOO!!!!  
  
Boromir: LEGOLAS! Let's DANCE THE YMCA!!!!!  
  
Legolas: HELL YA!  
  
(boromir and legolas start dancing to the ymca when suddenly they pass out.. it must've been the soda)  
  
Faramir: anyways! Its still their turn. *passes spinner to Haldir* 


End file.
